Emmerdale40 - Aaron Livesy: I'm Doing This
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: Story following on from the live episode (17th October 2012) but mainly the episode which aired on Monday 22nd October 2012 which saw Chas admitting to killing Carl King. Unsure as yet to how long it will be.
1. I'm Doing This

EMMERDALE - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

* * *

This one shot generally follows on from the live episode (17th October 2012) but mainly the episode which aired on Monday 22nd October 2012 which saw Chas admitting to killing Carl King

If by the end of this one shot you would like this to carry on, I'm sure I'll find a way :) so just let me know in your review, thanks guys x

* * *

Cain released a deep breath as he pushed open the door to the police station and Charity followed behind. "Are you actually being serious!" she demanded loudly as she followed her ex lover out into the open air, passing several police officers as they walked.

Cain spun around and with an angry expression on his face. "Yes I am, he needs to know his mum's a murderer!"

"You can't do that to him Cain!" Charity looked at him completely bewildered.

"It's not a case of doing anything!" Cain snapped angrily, his head shaking aggressively as he spoke. "He has to know!"

Charity stepped closer into his personal space. "And what's that going to achieve? Huh? He can't come home _Cain!"_

"It won't achieve a thing but he needs to know!" Cain shot back and carried on walking and Charity began to laugh.

"No, no this is just your way of getting your own back, Chas wouldn't want him to know and you know that, we all do!"

"Don't talk about her like your best buddies!" he shouted as he stopped and turned to her once again.

Charity shrugged and sighed. "I'm not, I hate her for what she and Cameron have done to Debbie, I could rip their heads off, but getting Aaron involved isn't fair! He can't come home or do anything! It'll just worry him"

Cain sighed and shook his head. "I'm telling him"

"FINE! Great uncle you are!" Charity yelled angrily as he began to turn away.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked quickly.

"No! I'll get Jai to pick me up; I can't watch you do that to him"

"Fine, sit and wait there then I'm grabbing a taxi!"

Charity rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away.

...

The taxi pulled up outside Tug Ghyll, he paid the fare and got out and walked up the path to the front door, opened it and walked in quickly to hear shouting. Anger rose once again and he barged through to the living room to see Debbie and Cameron standing either side of the kitchen table arguing. "What the hell's he doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Debbie wiped her eyes and breathed heavily. "Nothing he's going"

"Too right he is! Move it now!"

"I'm trying to explain!" Cameron defended.

"Oh really? What's there to explain?" Cain asked. "There's nothing to explain!" he shouted, startling Debbie in the process and he stepped forward making a beeline for Cameron. "We all know what you've done; now get out before I kill you!" Cain's eyes were wide and his tone filled with anger.

"You don't know anything!" Cameron's stance was very similar to Cain's, his thick southern accent filling the silent room as he spoke.

Cain chuckled and shook his head then stepped aside and held out his arm towards the door. "Get out!"

Cameron looked back at Debbie. "D-Debbie...please..."

"Get out!" she screamed. "I can't even look at you Cameron!" she shouted as tears ran down her face. "How could you? I loved you and not only have you betrayed me, you've betrayed Sarah and Jack..." she said breathlessly and leaned over clutching her stomach in pain.

Tears ran down Cameron's face and his shoulders jerked as he cried. "I'm sorry; I-it never meant anything!"

Cain looked at Debbie then back at Cameron and he lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him harshly. "But you happen to love her!" Cain growled and forced him to the doorway. "Doesn't make sense does it?" Cain asked as he pushed the door handle down and opened the door and flung him out into the cold night.

Cameron was thrown and he tripped on the steps and fell onto the path and spun a few times before coming to a stop, he instantly felt a sting on his arm, it was grazed when he'd fallen. His breathing was hard and his chest rose quickly.

Cain looked down at him his teeth bearing, and his eyes wide. "This is far from over!" he stepped back inside and slammed the door shut and walked back into the kitchen and took Debbie into his arms and she sank into him and cried hard.

...

With Debbie asleep and Andy keeping the kids for the night Cain settled down onto the sofa and rubbed his face. He shook his head, he couldn't believe the day they'd all had. He took out his phone, scrolled through the contacts and dialled.

He held the phone to his ear and waited for it to connect. It did seconds later.

A groggy Aaron lay in bed on his side resting up on his elbow with Ed asleep beside him, he reached for the bedside table and picked up his illuminated phone and answered the call.

"_Aaron?" _Cain asked.

Aaron frowned and let out a deep sigh. "_I don't begrudge calls from family Cain but it's nearly two in the morning, this better be good?" _he asked tiredly.

The next morning came and Cain was woken up by banging on the front door, he realised he was on the sofa however he couldn't remember falling asleep there. He shrugged and got up and walked to the door and opened his, he sighed and shook his head at the sight of Charity once again. "What do you want now?"

"Oh shut up you, I've come to see my daughter thankyou" she said as she barged past him and into the living room. "Where is she?"

"Still asleep" Cain answered as he closed the door.

"Oh right well then I'll wait...you called him then?"

"I wondered how long it would take but yeah, yeah I have" Cain told her with a nod.

Charity shook her head. "Idiot" was all she said.

"Oh don't start" Cain rolled his eyes as Charity sat down on the sofa.

"I can't believe she killed him" she told him.

"Yeah well" Cain walked past her into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah well she's gunna get what's coming to her"

"Thought you were glad Carl's dead?"

Cain chuckled. "I' am but by her..." he shook his head as he picked up the kettle. "Doesn't seem right"

"Yeah..." Charity said quietly. "I know what you mean"

...

Six o clock came and Charity hadn't left Debbie all day, she'd picked up the kids from Andy's and helped her with the washing and looking after Jack and Sarah. "Mum you can go you know you've been here all day you've been great"

"I can't leave you love"

"Yes, yes you can, I'll be fine and anyway grumpys here Cameron won't dare come by again"

"If he does he's thick in the head" Cain grumbled as he stood with a hot mug of tea in his hand, seconds later the door knocked and Debbie looked in the direction of the front door and swallowed hard.

"It's alright I'll get rid" Cain put down his cup as Charity reached over and held Debbie's hand.

Cain walked through to the front door and closed the door to the living room behind him. He took a breath and pulled open the door and was taken back by the sight before him.

...

_Ed walked in from the balcony and walked into the bedroom to find Aaron packing a bag. He frowned. "What you doing?_

_Aaron was rushing, throwing in any clothes he could find. "I need to go away for a week or so" he told him quickly. _

"_Erm...mind explaining why?" _

"_No, not really...I can't" he told him then stood straight and turned to his boyfriend. "Trust me"_

"_I do Aaron, I do but this doesn't make sense"_

_Aaron sighed. _

"_Has this got something to do with that phone call you got in the middle of the night?" Ed asked. _

_Aaron lowered his head and swallowed hard. "Yeah" he nodded. _

"_Who was it?" _

_Aaron sighed. "There's some stuff kicking off at home and they need me"_

"_If you go back Aaron..." Ed warned. _

"_Do you not think I know that?" Aaron snapped. "Sorry, but I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important, I'll be careful and I'll use the same passport I used to come here"_

"_What's so important?" Ed asked and Aaron sighed. _

"_Ed! Just trust me, I'm coming back I just need to go home"_

"_You can't Aaron!"_

_Aaron flung the clothes he had in his hand down into the open bag. "I'm doing this!" his voice raised. "Leave it Ed!"_

Aaron came back to reality as the light from inside nearly blinded him and he could barely make out his uncle Cain, his squinted as he looked at him. "You gunna let me in or what?" he asked then barged past and pushed open the door to the living room to see Debbie and Charity. Debbie looked instantly shocked. "Aaron..." she said almost in a whisper.

Charity sat and put her head in her hand and looked at Cain and shook her head.

Aaron was on a mission and waited for Cain to walk back in. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell's going on here then or what?" he demanded.

"You're different..." Debbie commented.

"It's just a tan, longer hair and a beard..." he rolled his eyes. "Well?" he asked Cain.

"Not only that..." Charity admired the bulkiness of the young man in front of her; he'd certainly been working out while in France.

"Mum" Debbie hushed her.

"Something about my mum, but not to worry and don't come home, well I'm here so tell me what's happening" he demanded.

Cain looked at Charity and she shrugged, essentially leaving it in Cain's hands.

"Oh dad what have you done?" Debbie asked as she realised what was going on.

"She's admitted to murdering Carl and she was having an affair with Cameron"

Aaron fell into the chair behind him. "You're having me on"

"It's true Aaron" Debbie told him.

"C-Carl?" he asked with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "When did this happen?"

"The other night apparently...Adam and Victoria found him"

"Oh Jesus" he swallowed hard.

"You didn't have to come home Aaron" Cain told him.

"No, I didn't but when you call in the middle of the night saying things are kicking off here I'm not exactly gunna listen am I?" he snapped and got up and walked into the kitchen. "I need a drink" he groaned.

* * *

...

End?

Up to you guys, let me know! x


	2. We Can Go Now!

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"WE CAN GO NOW!"

* * *

Exhausted and drained of nearly all energy Chas Spencer walked out of the police station on bail. She was pale, hungry and just wanted to sleep. She folded her arms as she looked around, where did she go now?

Chas began to walk to find a phone box to call a taxi, or to grab one off the street whichever came first. She walked with her head down and past a van which was familiar but in her current state of mind she could only focus on moving her legs and didn't really notice the things around her.

Cameron watched her from the driver's seat of his van and as he realised she hadn't seen him he quickly got out of the van and ran to her. "Chas!" he called.

Chas jumped and stopped still. "I don't need this right now Cameron and I certainly don't need you"

"I-I-I've got money okay, Jimmy he, he give me the full thirty grand back, said it was dirty...we can go – Chas?" he told her quietly as he looked at her.

Chas instantly shook her head. "I'm not running"

"You have no choice!" his voice became louder.

"I do have a choice Cameron" she looked up at him angry."Just like I had a choice of getting involved with you, that was a big mistake anyway never mind Carl finding out" she told him and rubbed her face quickly. "I'm staying here, I will face whatever happens"

"So" Cameron frowned. "Wha-what's happening then?"

"Bailed, will get a date for the trial whenever it's set; have to come here every other day, so they know I'm still in the country"

"Chas we can go now!"

"NO!" Chas told him loudly. "I'm not and even if I wanted too I wouldn't go with you!" she told him with a stare which he knew meant business.

He shook his head and backed off as Chas began to walk away.

"Alright, right!" he called to her. "At least let me take you back to the village"

Chas stopped and turned, with a scrunched expression she spoke. "Who says I'm going there?"

"Because it's home"

Chas shook her head, turned back around and carried on away from the police station.

...

Debbie frowned as she watched him pacing the living room. "Err Aaron; you wanna slow down a bit? Unless you want baby sick all over you?" she asked with a smirk.

Aaron quickly stopped pacing and looked down at baby Jack in his arms. He sighed. "Look Debbie I know you hate her but I'm worried she's my mum..."

"I know she is but I can't just snap out of this Aaron" Aaron nodded, he did understand. "What she's done, it's ruined my life, and the future I thought I had with Cameron is gone because there's no way we're getting back together after this"

Aaron nodded.

"Oh and another piece of advice? Be careful while you're here...dad called you...and my mum thinks he called you in hopes of you coming anyway and getting caught...revenge I guess"

Aaron chuckled and shook his head why did that make sense? Because he knew him, that's why. "I won't get caught but I can't stay in here every day either"

Debbie nodded. "True, shouldn't be a problem, there's only a few of the family who know why you really left"

"True" Aaron nodded.

"You snuck out last night"

Aaron looked up from Jack and over to Debbie. "You heard me?"

Debbie chuckled. "I'm not exactly getting my full eight hours at the minute, where did you go?"

"Where do you think?" Aaron asked softly.

"Ahh" Debbie sounded as the realisation hit her. "How was it?"

Aaron blew out a breath and lowered himself down carefully into the sofa whilst still holding baby Jack. "Hard you know, don't think it'll ever get easy" he flashed a smile. "I miss him every single day but some days I feel like he's around" he chuckled. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No, course it doesn't, does Ed know you're here?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah he does, he wasn't too happy but you know me, always do what I want"

"Oh I know that" she smirked. "You're good with him"

Aaron grinned. "Leo was the same...I wanna go and see Paddy but he's kept me up to speed with the whole new Zealand, Marlon and Laurel situation" he raised his eyebrows. "Not good"

Debbie fell into a stare. "Nothing's good at the minute"

"You're wrong" Aaron told her and Debbie came out of her stare. "Sarah" he told her.

Debbie instantly smiled and nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah, two good things, she'll get better and I have him, he's beautiful"

Aaron smiled. "He is"

...

Gennie walked up to the bar. "Another orange juice please Diane" she said with a smile.

Diane walked to front of the bar. "How you doing?"

Gennie blew out a breath. "Oh you know managing, just needed a break, I'm tired more than anything" she explained.

Diane nodded "What about Chas?"

"Can't stop thinking about her if I'm honest" Gennie told her as Diane's attention was drawn away to the doorway.

The pub fell silent as Chas entered and everyone stared. Chas swallowed hard and headed over to the bar. "I-I came for my stuff" she explained without any eye contact.

"It's all out the back in bin bags"

Chas nodded. "Right, thanks"

"Don't know how you have the nerve to come back here" Nicola remarked.

Chas blew out a breath and shook her head slightly and ignored her.

"I want you to leave" Diane told her.

"Diane please"

Diane shook her head. "No I'm sorry Chas, you need to go"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, she had expected it but it was hard nonetheless. She turned and walked back out.

Gennie sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I just need time love" Diane explained to her.

Gennie nodded. "I know, I understand, forget that drink" Gennie smiled slightly then followed Chas out of the pub.

"Chas!" she shouted as she ran to her several metres away. Chas stopped and turned around. When Gennie reached her she pulled her into a tight hug. "Not everyone hates you"

Chas buried her head into Gennie's neck and cried.

"Come on you're staying at mine"

Chas lifted her head and wiped her tears. "I can't Gennie" she said in a sigh

"Tough, you're my sister and I do love you, I don't say it enough but I do and I don't care what Nikhil or his mum thinks you're staying"

"I don't deserve this" Chas told her quietly as she looked down at the ground.

"What you don't deserve is going through all of this in the first place"

Chas nodded and Gennie took her by the arm and they started to walk.

...

A few hours later Charity walked into Debbie's and rolled her eyes when she heard voices, Aaron and Cain shouting. She walked in and held open her arms at Debbie as if asking what was going.

Debbie tiredly shrugged as she walked over to her mum. "Been at it for hours, goes silent for a while then one look at each other and they're off again"

"Let me guess, Chas?"

Debbie nodded. "Yep"

Charity scrunched her face at the noise. "Alright boys!" she yelled. "There's a newborn baby upstairs thankyou very much!"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Already tried that"

Charity looked and acknowledged her words then faced the pair again who were now in each other's faces. "Pack it in now or get out and fight in the street I don't care which, Debbie's priority remember"

"And I've already talked about this Debbie but my mum is my priority!" Aaron told her.

Debbie nodded as much as she hated Chas, absolutely hated her, her son wouldn't she wasn't stupid.

"Alright let's just for now put the affair to the side for a sec, I know for a fact you'd be there for her if she hadn't slept with Cameron"

Cain shook his head quickly. "Are you actually been serious?"

"Yes!"

"But she had the affair Aaron, that's why we aren't having anything to do with her!"

Aaron clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth and pushed his uncle back. "YEAH CAUSE YOU'RE SO PERFECT AREN'T YA? NEVER MADE A MISTAKE HAVE YA? MOIRA, AMY...COME ON!" Aaron raged. "You do horrible things on a regular basis yet we were still there at your bedside in that hospital!" Aaron spat angrily. "And you were there for me!" Aaron told him in a calmer voice. "After I'd helped Jackson, I was in bits and you'd given me an option to run, I didn't take it but still you offered"

"This is slightly different Aaron!"

"Carl was blackmailing her, he nearly raped her!" he defended. "Self defence!"

"So she says" Cain retorted.

"Aaron babe" Charity soothed. "I think you need to know the full story first"

Aaron stepped back away from Cain, his breathing heavy. "Oh I'm gunna do just that not before I rip Cameron's fucking head off"

"And to the reason I dropped in, she got bail, heard Dan in the cafe..."

"What?" Aaron's eyes widened. "W-Where is she then?"

"At Gennie's"

Debbie rolled her eyes as Aaron walked quickly to the door. "Why am I not surprised?" Debbie asked as she sat down, then a second later the front door slammed shut.

...

Chas frowned when the front door banged loudly several times. She got up from the sofa. Gennie was taking a nap and Nikhil and Georgia had taken baby Molly for a walk. She walked through into the small passage and reached for the door handle and pulled the door open.

Aaron stood on the door step with his arms folded.

Chas mouth fell open in shock and she smiled. "Aaron" she said shakily. "Wh- What are you doing-"

Aaron cut her off, he sighed. "I know mum, think you better let me in..."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Just A Warning

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"JUST A WARNING"

* * *

Aaron stood on the door step with his arms folded.

Chas mouth fell open in shock and she smiled. "Aaron" she said shakily. "Wh- What are you doing-"

Aaron cut her off. "I know mum, think you better let me in..."

* * *

Aaron sat waiting for Chas to return from the kitchen, he looked around the room, one particular memory came to him as he looked around, when he'd stayed the night after asking his mum to help him, those days were the worst of his life along with many others and those days he still could not forget. Now he had to help her. Aaron looked up at her as she walked into the room with two mugs of tea; Aaron took his gratefully and watched as his mum sat down next to him. He took a sip of the hot liquid and he looked at her again, trying to determine whether she was still that person from the dark times in his life, the one who had helped him, he decided she was, but knowing what had happened and what she'd done, it changed his perception of her. "I guess people aren't happy they let you out" he began.

Chas' face was pale and tired; she was sat in a stare and simply nodded. "I wasn't really shocked"

Aaron nodded. "What the hell happened mum?" his tone forceful and urgent to know. He needed to know.

"Aaron..." she sighed. "I-I wouldn't have wanted you to come back, I hate that you are because you're putting your freedom at risk"

Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"No listen!" she snapped. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Well tough!" Aaron retorted defensively and stood up quickly, turning to look down at her on the sofa. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me I mean who exactly do you have mum?"

Chas lowered her head and held the cup in both hands.

"You're staying here with Gennie and by the looks of the place, Nikhil and a baby..." he rubbed his forehead. "Paddy's got his own life, there's no doubt that he cares but he isn't here is he? And the rest of our family...maybe if you hadn't of screwed Cameron they'd be here for you..."

Chas closed her eyes and kept her tongue. "This wouldn't have happened if I kept away from him...well if Carl hadn't have found out"

Aaron sighed and looked away while shaking his head. "Cameron mum?!" he almost screeched in frustration. "Seriously? Cameron?"

"Yes! Alright, yes!" she snapped back. "I- I love him"

"And what about Dan?" he spat angrily. "Yeah I know about that, Paddy tells me everything...where's your head at mum?" the look in his eyes was one of concern, one she couldn't miss.

Chas shrugged. "I don't know anymore, me and Cameron have been over for a while, Carl found out afterward and blackmailed us or he'd tell Debbie..."

"Well he obviously got the chance to tell her before he snuffed it"

Chas scoffed and nodded.

"So how did you do it?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Chas frowned at her son, she hadn't expected that question.

"You know what I'm asking"

"He tried to rape me Aaron!" Chas defended herself.

"I'm not disputing that!" he sighed in frustration. "I'm just asking how you did it"

"With a brick, it was the only thing in reach" she told him quietly.

Aaron nodded. "Was he still alive after?"

Chas nodded. "Yeah" an unexpected sob came. "I-I should have called an ambulance or something maybe then he'd still be here and I wouldn't be up for manslaughter..." she felt sick, she always did now, the reality of what she'd done never left her for one second and talking about it only made it all worse. "But instead I ran, I ran and I shouldn't have" she cried, placed the mug down and put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth slightly on the sofa.

Aaron looked sympathetically at her and sat back down on the sofa and put his arms around her. "It's going to be okay"

Chas shook her head. "No it's not! I killed a man Aaron"

Aaron nodded, he certainly knew how that felt but his situation was different and each day with the help of others he began to realise he helped Jackson, gave him his wish and that it wasn't murder. Aaron shrugged that off, that wasn't the case here this was definitely murder. "Like I said, it's going to be okay"

/

Moments passed and Chas calmed and wiped her eyes. "You really shouldn't be here" she told him as she took hold of his hand and squeezed. "But I'm glad you are"

"So am I" Aaron smiled at her.

"Don't suppose Ed is too pleased though?" she wondered.

Aaron grunted. "Oh don't"

"Why love?"

"No he's not happy I just told him to trust me and I left..." he told her with a sigh and a troubled expression washed over his face.

"Alright, I know that look, what's going on?"

"Nothing" he shook his head. _Already gave it away, good going _he thought to himself.

"Aaron" Chas cajoled, hoping he would talk.

Aaron let out a deep, heavy sigh and dug each thumb into each eye. He dropped his arms and rested them onto the tops of his legs and shrugged. "I-I thought I could love him...remember I told you over Skype that he knew everything?"

Chas nodded.

"What I didn't say was that I left and went back to the hotel we first stayed in and I told him over Skype...well in no uncertain words I told him, I said I didn't think I could love anyone after Jackson or something along those lines but he got it..."

"But you don't think you can?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I can...just not with him" he looked at her. "It's a bit of a mess, I've started snapping, we haven't..."

Chas smirked and nodded.

"In a few weeks" he continued. "We argue and to be honest I'm just not bothered anymore"

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, I can decide while I'm here I guess in between all the texts and phone calls, he just doesn't let up"

Chas chuckled. "He must love you"

"But I don't love him mum"

Chas put her arm around him and rubbed his arm softly. "You'll do what's right"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "I-I'm gunna go, gunna see a man about a dog" he told her as he stood up.

Chas instantly frowned. "I don't want you getting in trouble, don't be doing something stupid"

Aaron gave her an as if look.

"I mean it!"

"Alright! Alright!" he told her. But he wasn't listening. He left moments later and stood on the doorstep looking around the village. His ringtone disturbed him and he rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and upon seeing Ed's name flashing up he rejected the call.

/

Later that day, darkness come early, villagers walked to the pub, to the shop doing what they had too. Aaron watched from the bench in the middle of the village. He felt disconnected but he'd done that to himself, done it for Adam. He smiled, he was always such a good mate, always would be if Aaron had anything to do with it. Aaron got to his feet and walked down the village to the garage. It didn't take long, he felt like he was walking to work, god he missed those days now in retrospect.

Aaron stopped in his tracks when he saw Cameron standing down the side of the garage, he frowned and approached him, a smile crept across his lips. He couldn't creep up on him, his presence was loud, the stones beneath his feet clinking and grinding off each other loudly with each footstep. Cameron turned and saw Aaron then turned away again.

"I see the police have finished here then, no tape no cars..." Aaron commented.

"Yep, looks like..." Cameron replied quietly. "Must say I wasn't expecting to see you back here"

"Course I'm gunna come back, I'm glad Cain called...whatever his motive"

Cameron scoffed and shook his head. "Be careful with him"

"Nah" Aaron said sarcastically as he shook his head. "It's you who needs to be careful"

"Got a point there"

"What are you looking at?" Aaron asked him, he was confused.

Cameron sniffed, it was a cold night, and he turned to look at Aaron. "They found his body down there"

"And you're here why?"

"I-" Cameron frowned and stopped. "I-I dunno, after everything, the blackmail what he did..."

"Still doesn't answer my question" Aaron told him as he walked up closer to him.

"Why are you here?" Cameron asked, trying to divert answering.

"I used to spend most days of my life here Cameron, wanted to see it again but I must admit..." he took in a deep breath. "It's a bonus that you're here" immediately Aaron grabbed him from behind and turned him around before slamming him into the side of the garage. Aaron's expression was filled with anger, every nerve, fibre in his body filled with it, he pointed at Cameron whilst keeping him pinned against the wall with his free arm. "If my mum gets sent to prison, trust me you think Cain's bad...I'll have two reasons to beat you"

"Yeah?" Cameron asked as he struggled against Aaron's grip.

"Yeah!" Aaron raised his voice. "For getting my mum into this mess and for breaking Debbie's heart! She's a mess"

"Try it little boy!" Cameron fought back and managed to push him off him.

Aaron stumbled back and fell onto his backside. His breathing was heavy and fast, he looked up at Cameron disgusted. "You should have left her alone!"

"Shut it before I..."

Aaron squinted at him, his eyebrows arched inward. "Before you what?!" he yelled and kicked Cameron's leg and forced him down to the ground too. Aaron stood up quickly and looked down at him. "Before what!?" he demanded again loudly as he leaned down over him.

"You don't wanna know!" Cameron replied, his breathing hitched, his guilt of what he had done still evident but yet unknown to others.

Aaron landed him with a punch to the face. "Like I said" Aaron said breathlessly. "If she gets sent to prison...well..." he laughed as he stood up straight. "That's just a warning"

Cameron laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. "You're going to regret that"

Aaron shook his head. "No, somehow I don't think I do...or will for that matter because you're not going to do anything...not if you love or ever loved my mum"

Cameron snorted. "Playing the game eh?"

"Yeah, kinda have too don't I? I'm here for my mum. Don't take that away from her aswell" he told him and walked away, confident that Cameron wouldn't breathe a word of his presence in the village to the authorities.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Friendship Never Ends

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"Friendship Never Ends"

* * *

"Alright alright!" Nikhil complained above the screams from Molly as he walked quickly down the stairs to answer the door. He rubbed his tired eyes as he unlocked the door to open it.

"Is Chas in?" Cameron asked.

A frustrated look washed over Nikhil's face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Gone seven" Cameron replied as if it was nothing unusual.

"Yeah mate, gone seven and you've woken my daughter" he replied.

Cameron shrugged. "Is Chas in or what?"

"Yes she's in, of course she's in she's staying here" he told him as Gennie appeared behind him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I wanna talk to Chas" he told her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Gennie sighed. "Not a chance"

"Just let me talk to her"

Chas was stood at the top of the stairs listening, quickly she walked down them. "Gennie, Nikhil its fine I'll talk to him go and see to your daughter"

Gennie turned to face her. "Are you sure? Because I'd happily send him away"

"Yes I'm sure" she told her as she gave a smile, a half hearted one at that. "I'll just get some clothes on then we'll go for a walk" as she turned to go back up the stairs she shook her head. "God I must be mental" she muttered as she went back up.

A few minutes later Chas stepped outside into the cold morning air and closed the door behind her. She looked at Cameron properly and she raised an eyebrow, looking at the black, purple bruise around his eye. "Please tell me that's not from any of the Dingles?"

Cameron shook his head. "It's from a Livesy"

"Oh you are kidding me!"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I didn't say you were, alright look I'll have a word"

"Yeah you better" he told her with a sigh as they walked slowly through the quiet village.

"What do you want Cameron? I'm tired of this, you should just go"

"Go where exactly? My life's been ruined just as much as yours"

"To your kids, get out of here while you still can because if Cain and, or Aaron get their hands on you, you will regret it, trust me I've seen my sons handy work and I know what Cain is like and what he will do if you don't leave"

"I'm not leaving without you"

"Tough because I'm not going anywhere for a long time Cameron, you and I both know that!" she was snappy but her tone was hushed.

"This – this isn't your fault Chas"

Chas stopped walking; she was sick of hearing that, she swallowed hard and rubbed her forehead. "It is my fault! I whacked him over the head with a brick"

"Yeah and if you hadn't he would have raped you or worse!"

"Do you not think I already know that, it keeps me awake every night Cameron, I was forced to kill a man to keep myself safe, you know I...I think through different scenarios every night as I lie awake, just thinking was there any other way, was there any other way to stop it getting too far that night and I can't think of anything, he was past the point of being reasonable"

Cameron lowered his head, nodding. "Yeah, I know"

"No, Cameron you don't you weren't there"

But he was and it was he who in fact had killed Carl and it kept him awake every night, just like Chas was, but she was being kept awake by something she thought she had done. Cameron let out a breath, he wanted to tell her the truth, and he shook his head slightly and bailed out, for the second time since Chas' release. "You don't know how much I wished I was"

Chas scoffed. "Too late for that now"

"I'm not going anywhere Chas, I'm staying here, I'm here for you, when this mess is over and you're proven innocent me and you, we can leave together"

Chas remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating his words before she spoke. "When this mess is over, whenever that maybe in a few weeks or ten years when I get out I will leave after I've tried to make amends with my family, I'll leave Cameron yeah" she nodded. "But with you? Nah, I'm not going there again, I loved you, part of me still does but the moment and time has passed, I'm sorry" she told him and continued on walking alone.

Cameron watched her. "W-What? Wait where are you going?"

"For a walk Cameron, while I still can!" she called back to him.

/

Aaron walked along the grass to Jackson's grave but stopped when he saw someone knelt down in front of it. He frowned and carried on walking towards the grave, as he got closer a huge smile spread across his lips. "Well, well well..."

Adam turned around and jumped up. The look on his face was one of complete shock. "Aaron?"

Aaron walked closer and pulled his best mate into a hug. "Yep, that's me" he smiled as he pulled away.

"I-I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, err no sorry mate, how's she doing?"

Aaron shook his head and shrugged. "Not good, trying to be brave you know?"

Adam nodded. "My mum she's gunna go round and see her later"

"You're mum is going to see mine?" he asked, completely surprised and Adam laughed. "Yeah I know but I think after my dad and everything they're okay, my mum knows what it's like to be public enemy, and you so she wants to be there for her"

Aaron nodded. "She'll appreciate it"

Adam frowned and grabbed Aaron's bruised knuckles. He eyed him suspiciously as Aaron pulled away. "Right what you done?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Nothing"

"Don't give me that"

Aaron's eyes fell on Jackson's gravestone and he swallowed hard, remembering how much his boyfriend hated violence. "I did it because he deserved it" he explained, not much of a reason to punch someone however and he hated the fact that if Jackson could see or hear him now, he knew he wouldn't be impressed.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Cameron, I lamped him one"

Adam grunted. "Oh, let you off then"

Aaron grinned. "And anyway you, Victoria?" he asked, with a smirk.

Adam chuckled and pushed him away playfully. "Oi you leave it out!"

"So details?" Aaron asked.

Adam shrugged. "I-I like her mate" Aaron nodded. "And I'm gunna ask her out, how did you know anyway?"

"Well I stopped up at the farm before I came here, went to look for you but then got into a very interesting chat with your mum" he grinned. "She's not stupid mate she knows that you like someone, she just worked it out mind you though she's a dirty dog isn't she?"

Adam let out a laugh realising what Aaron now knew. "Yeah, bit of a shock that"

"Alex though? Mind you...I suppose I would actually" he laughed, stepped over to the gravestone and placed his hand on top of it.

Adam watched his mate and he smiled warmly at the sight. "I can go wait by the church if you want mate"

"Nah" Aaron smiled and turned back to him. "I'll come back later"

Adam smiled and they both walked off together. "I'm glad you're back though I could slap you for it, you know how much trouble you could be in if you're found, and I hate myself because it should be me on the run, or doing the time"

Aaron tutted and shook his head. "Nothing has changed has it? You're still an old woman!"

/

Chas walked into the pub through the back door, she avoided the front she didn't want to cause any trouble, she closed the door behind her and folded her arms up against her chest, a shield possibly she wasn't so sure how this conversation would go. She pushed open the door to the back room and stepped inside. Diane was sitting at the table, her head buried in the books.

"Erm Diane..." Chas spoke quietly.

Diane looked up immediately unsure of what to say exactly but what she felt betrayed what she thought.

"I'm sorry, the robbery, the money...everything" she told her as she began to cry, she entered the pub now at her lowest moment and it was all coming out to a friend, a friend she still hoped she had.

Diane quickly got up and walked toward her. "I got the money back, Cameron dropped it round"

"How?"

Diane shrugged. "I don't know how and I don't care"

Chas just nodded. "Oh I'm so, so sorry Diane" she sobbed, genuinely meaning every word she said.

Diane nodded; she could see how genuine she was being. She stepped to the side of Chas and put her arm around her and walked her to the sofa and sat her down. "If you came before Cameron had this morning I would have thrown you out but that was before I heard the details of that night"

"H-He told you?"

Diane nodded. "I've heard Cain talking about it but I didn't think it was true until Cameron told me"

"I had no choice" she told Diane as she dropped her head into her hands.

Diane rubbed her back gently. "I imagine Gennie and Nikhil's place is a bit cramped at the moment?"

Chas nodded and wiped her eyes as she chuckled. "Yeah especially with Aaron back he's sleeping on the sofa"

"Aww how are he and Ed?" she smiled.

"Actually Diane it's best you don't know" Chas told her and Diane rolled her eyes. Chas smiled. "Tell me about it"

"Anyway what I was getting at was, I want you to stay here, I don't condone what you've done to Debbie"

Chas nodded.

"The lies"

Chas nodded.

"The stealing"

Chas nodded but Diane interrupted. "Hang on, but at the end of the day it was just money there are more important things in life than that"

"But it was for the pub, our business our livelihoods"

Diane smiled. "Yes I know that but the business is fine. What's important are people, friends and I want you to know you've still got one" she pulled her in close. "Stay here and Aaron too if he wants"

Chas smiled as tears ran down her face. "Thankyou but what about Cain?"

"If he doesn't like you staying here, he can go drink somewhere else, you can work Chas but not in the bar, paperwork, barrels, and in the kitchen stuff like that"

Chas nodded. "I'd appreciate that thankyou so much, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"I have been through a lot with you, it's not going to stop now, and it just took some realising that's all" she told her as she got up. "Make yourself at home and later we'll go and get your stuff from Gennies, everything else is still here" she told her and left.

/

Aaron stood in front of the familiar red door and waited after he knocked. Someone came and it was Paddy, he could tell through the frosted panes of glass, unless of course Rhona had gotten incredibly taller and put on more weight. The door swung open and the same shocked expression was on his face as was on Adam's. Aaron just laughed. "Nice to see you too" he told him and walked into the cottage, straight past Paddy and into the kitchen. "Been decorating I see?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah...what the hell are you doing here?"

Aaron turned and faced Paddy as he walked back into the kitchen. "It's nice" he nodded, giving his approval, not that Paddy needed it of course. "I got wind of how things are here and I couldn't stay away, I should have been here for your wedding, my mum's but I wasn't and I feel terrible and I know how horrible it sounds but I'm back now because of what's happened and she needs me"

Paddy nodded. "I trust you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Yes I do Paddy, but while I'm here I thought I'd drop in on you" he said with a smile. "Goes without saying really, course I would, but you aren't going to like this visit" he told him.

"Why?" Paddy asked with a frown.

"Marlon" Aaron stated and Paddy shook his head and turned away, busying himself with some cups still to wash in the sink.

Aaron watched him, he knew this would happen. "You have to fix it Paddy; you two have been friends forever and been through so much!"

"Too late for that now Aaron"

"Someone has to apolog-"

"It won't be me!"

"Well that's petty isn't it? I feel like the grown up and you're the child!" his eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Paddy raised his voice.

"No maybe not Paddy but I care about you a hell of a lot and you're miserable I can see, you're unhappy with the way things have turned out, they could have been avoided, I'm sure Marlon knows that and I know you do too"

"Like I said" Paddy continued but was cut off by Aaron making a disgusted grunt.

"You've changed Paddy"

Paddy nodded and turned to face the young man, his son. "I've had too"

"Circumstances made you because of the ways you all dealt with everything, sort it Paddy..." he stepped toward the door again but stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and turned to him, and spoke in a calmer, quieter voice. "Life is too short...you know that" he left it there and opened the front door and left the cottage.

* * *

TBC...


	5. 3am

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"3am"

* * *

_As soon as he walked into the woolpack after receiving a text from his mum, Aaron was immediately hit with a raised, angry voice. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Chas demanded._

_Aaron sighed. "No idea what you're on about!"_

"_Oh I think you do...Cameron? Punching him?"_

_Aaron stepped forward quickly. "Alright! But he deserved it, for what he's done to this family"_

_Chas raised her eyebrows. "And for what I've done"_

_Aaron sighed and looked away. "Yeah but you're my mum"_

"_Shouldn't matter" Chas shot back. _

"_Well what do you want me to do hit you too? Cause I'm not gunna do that" he spat, disgusted at the thought. _

"_He could get the police Aaron!" Chas shouted. _

"_He won't!"_

"_And how do you know that?"_

_Aaron just shrugged. "Because I do!"_

"_You're here for me yes?" Aaron nodded. "Well stop getting involved with Cameron!"_

_Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed and walked up to his old room. _

Aaron rolled over onto his side as he recalled the discussion with his mum late the previous day. He couldn't sleep, and the red lit numbers of the alarm clock were difficult to ignore; it read 03:00. Aaron turned onto his back then looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before ultimately getting fed up and quickly getting out of bed, he turned the bedside lamp on and picked up his clothes from the floor and threw on his joggers and a t-shirt, walked over to his trainers and shoved them on quickly, on his way out he grabbed his hoody and left through the back door of the pub.

/

Aaron wandered slowly down the village, if he wasn't going to sleep, he'd walk himself to exhaustion. He walked past the rows of houses but stopped at one, Tug Ghyll. Something caught his attention and he turned and looked and saw Cain sat on the doorstep. He frowned. "Cain?" he asked quietly.

"What you doing out here lad it's past three in the morning"

"I know I can't sleep" Aaron answered him as he walked up the path, Cain shifted along so he could sit beside him on the step. Aaron sat down.

"Same here, surprised really I'm usually exhausted by eight, when I get to bed I just can't sleep" he explained.

Aaron nodded. "There's a lot going on...Sarah, you're looking after Jack a lot...the garage, and you're worrying about it all, and I know you care about my mum, I know you do so don't deny it..."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Moira told me something similar"

"There you go, we can see through ya" he told him with a smile.

"And I can see that you'll do anything to get your own back on Cameron" he spoke as he stared down at the swollen and bruised knuckles.

"Yeah, already got there Cain, lamped him one, he's hurt Debbie, he gets hurt" he told him.

"And I bet you didn't do the same to your mother" he spoke harshly and Aaron shook his head. "I know she's done wrong, I don't condone it but right now all I care about is getting her through the trial but..." he frowned.

"Oh god, spit it out will ya?" Cain demanded.

Aaron sighed. "I might be completely wrong but when I spoke to Cameron he, he seemed a bit weird, I found him standing where they found Carl's body and when we got into the scuffle he told me to shut it or else...and the look in his eyes as he said that"

Cain began to laugh. "So what you saying then kid?"

"That he's acting weird, overly aggressive, I don't remember Cameron being that way when he first got here"

"No but Carl was blackmailing them both Aaron" he sighed. "I'm not making excuses for the scumbag but Carl will have got to him aswell"

Aaron's eyes widened. "Course! He was blackmailing him too...a-and maybe he got wind of Carl wanting my mum and..."

Cain closed his eyes and shook his head. "No Aaron don't even go there"

"But he..."

"No! Stop trying to convince yourself your mother didn't kill him, she did, and she's admitted to hitting him"

"But she said he was still alive when she left him"

"Look I know you're finding this hard to believe too but the fact is yes he may have been alive when she left but he could of died afterwards, come on Aaron, common sense mate, use it...she did and she'll get whatever punishment they deem fit, if she gets off, well then she gets off"

Aaron grumbled at his words. "You wanna tell me who would be coming here at three in the morning in a taxi, towns dead by now"

Cain looked up the village and saw the taxi stop outside the pub. "You better go check it out; it's stopped at the pub"

Aaron nodded as he stood up. "Yeah see ya..." he said before walking quickly to the pub.

Once there he saw the back of the person standing at the door of the pub with a phone to his ear. Aaron sighed and shook his head. "I don't have my phone on me"

Ed spun around quickly. "Jesus Aaron... you scared the life out of me, what you doing out here?" he asked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh...think we better talk don't you?"

"Why?" Aaron shrugged. "It's so late"

"Well why not? Can't sleep can you? We might aswell get it over with..."

"But you have a game today..." Aaron reminded him.

"Some things are just more important Aaron, think you need to realise that"

"Oh trust me Ed, I know what's important" Aaron sighed _This is all I need_ he thought as he walked along the front of the pub followed by Ed round to the back door.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Will I Be Enough?

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"WILL I BE ENOUGH?"

* * *

The backroom was lit only by a lamp and in the kitchen, from a light underneath the cupboards, Aaron placed the teaspoon down and picked up the two mugs and walked over to the sofa. He placed the mugs down on the coffee table and Aaron sat down opposite Ed.

Ed frowned. "W-Why you sitting there for?"

Aaron shrugged. "I like this chair"

"No, you mean you don't wanna be anywhere near me"

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat forward. "It's not like that"

"Looks like it to me"

Aaron sighed. "Why are you even here?" agitation crept into his voice.

"Because I'm worried about you that's why"

"Nothing to worry about"

"Funny that" Ed said as he reached over to the mug and picked it up. "You're back in England where you left running from the police, hardly call that nothing to worry about, this better be bloody important to have come back"

Aaron frowned at him; he couldn't believe what he was saying. "My mum's in trouble Ed, right?" he snapped. "I'm staying until it's sorted"

"But the police-"

"Stuff the police my families more important" Aaron told him harshly.

"Oh" Ed looked down into his mug. "And what about me then? Where do I fit into this?"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"Look I know we've had problems recently but we can sort it"

"Problems?" Aaron scoffed. "Bit of an understatement that don't ya think?"

"Well whatever's been wrong Aaron has been down to you, if not then you haven't been man enough to tell me"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You don't wanna be with me do ya?" Ed asked, watching Aaron carefully.

Aaron stared across the room, biting his lower lip as he listened to Ed, eventually he looked at him. "I-I dunno" the words came out quiet and staggered.

Ed closed his eyes and sank back into the sofa.

"I-I'm not sure if I can love you" Aaron said helplessly.

"Why?" Ed asked softly. "What have I done to make you think that?"

Aaron shrugged. "Nothing"

"Every couple argues Aaron, granted most of the time plates and glasses aren't thrown in a temper"

Aaron looked away and clenched his jaw. "I said I was sorry"

Ed nodded. "I know you are, a-am I moving too fast, a-are we going to fast because if we are Aaron we can slow it down, I-I love you" he began to get panicked now, he loved Aaron so much he did not want to lose him. He would do anything. "I'll do anything Aaron"

"But it's not enough"

"What?" a sudden disgusted expression washed over Ed. "Because I'm not Jackson? Is that it?"

Aaron frowned at him, his eyes narrowing with anger as he tried to figure out why he'd said that. "Don't even go there!" he said with a raised voice.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have" he let out a deep breath. "I shouldn't have I'm sorry...I think what I meant to say was that every love is different Aaron"

"Well why the hell didn't you say that then?" he snapped as he stood up and walked over to the table and began pacing back and forth.

"It just came out Aaron; I don't want to lose you"

"Well I don't know what I want alright?" he stopped and faced him. "I don't know if I want France, I don't know if I want that job, my life is here Ed, it's here, I sat out in that village and I realised just how much I'm missing, the people, Adam – he's my best mate for god sake and I know I did it for him, I wouldn't change that for a second, but I can still do that for him and be here"

Ed shook his head, he didn't believe that. "They'll find you"

Aaron shook his head "I feel disconnected Ed, alright this place is my home, and I love it here and out there..." Aaron bit his lip and turned away he didn't want to cry in front of Ed.

"Go on" Ed softly encouraged.

"I feel alone, and I miss this place so much, that's why I've been the way I have"

"It's only been six months Aaron, give it time"

Aaron sniffed, tears were falling now and as Ed heard him he got up and approached him but Aaron moved away around the other side of the table and looked at him. "There is nothing there for me, I don't have friends"

"But you have me"

Aaron lowered his head and nodded. "I know"

"It should be enough"

"I know"

Aaron shrugged and wiped his eyes as he started pacing again.

"Why isn't it Aaron?" Ed asked, calmly waiting for him to open up.

Aaron sighed. "It's one of those long stories"

"Well you might aswell tell it, been up all night as it is it's nearly four"

Aaron looked at the clock and nodded. "W-When I was with Jackson h-he got me completely; I didn't have to let him in...I did but not a lot...I got so used to it but he came along and he wanted me even after everything" he looked Ed straight in the eyes. "Jackson was enough, I let him be enough, he was, he was perfect and I loved him, I messed up and he ended up being rammed by a train, paralysed from the neck down then spent the rest of his days thinking up ways to die, then for me and Hazel to find out and then him begging us to help, it took a lot" he bit his lip and shook his head. "But I agreed and guess what he isn't here anymore and do you know why?"

"Just because you let him in and loved him Aaron doesn't mean you're the cause of him not being here anymore"

"I called him when I knew he was driving, I wouldn't let it go with Mickey the night of the crash that's why it happened, all me"

Ed sighed, he felt sorry for Aaron, and he just wanted to pull him into a hug. "You're scared that if you do with me that something will happen?"

Aaron bit his lip as his face strained as he began to sob, he simply nodded as he held onto the top of a dining chair. "The things I do" he breathed out a shaky breath. "It's just me, I don't think I'll change...calling Jackson that night was wreck less but I think" he frowned, thinking his words through. "That if it all happened again, I'd still call, that's what I mean, I just won't change"

Ed smiled slightly. "You're letting me in now"

Aaron looked up at him confused; Ed stepped forward and placed his hands in his. "Nothing is going to happen to me"

"You don't know that"

"Aaron you're not a killer" he chuckled. "Things just happen in life and something did unfortunately with Jackson but that wasn't you"

"But everyone I care about I hurt"

"Well then break the pattern" Ed said as if there was nothing to it at all, which really there wasn't.

Aaron chuckled. "So simple"

"It is, just do it, I love you and I'm not going anywhere, we can take it at any pace you like please just come back with me?" he whispered as he moved closer and planted a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"I will" Aaron nodded. "But not yet"

"Are you going to tell me what's happened yet?"

"My mum's up for manslaughter, her ex Carl...he tried to rape her and she hit him over the head with a brick" he explained briefly, deciding not to delve into his hunches about Cameron.

"Bloody hell"

"Tell me about it, that's why I need to stay until the trial"

Ed instantly nodded. "I understand, s-so you're coming back then?"

"I just said didn't I?" he asked with a smile.

Ed nodded. "Our own pace..."

Aaron smiled. "We might aswell get to bed"

"I've missed you" Ed smiled as Aaron walked away heading to the door leading to the stairs.

Aaron turned to face Ed and smiled slightly, his eyes wet and red from the tears; he flicked his head back towards the stairs. "Come on" he spoke quietly, his eyes locked firmly on Ed's the entire time. He never felt so stupid in all his life, crying like that in front of Ed and talking about Jackson, but then again, Ed was Ed and any other boyfriend wouldn't have liked talking about him. Ed was something else and at his own pace, yeah everything would be okay he decided as he led him up to his old bedroom, to sleep or not, well he'd find out soon...

* * *

TBC...


	7. You've Got Till Then

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"YOU'VE GOT TILL THEN"

* * *

Ed was lying up onto his elbow and tracing his finger gently down Aaron's defined chest and stomach muscles and listened to his soft steady breathing and the birds tweeting outside. He smiled when Aaron started to wake up. "Morning" he said softly.

Aaron smiled but events from the early morning came back to him immediately. "Morning" he replied and Ed leaned down and kissed his lips and Aaron kissed back, catching Ed's lips in his, he could feel Ed touching him and he looked down and saw him tracing his finger up the centre of his body. Their eyes caught each others in that moment.

"I love your body" Ed's voice was soft as he leaned down and kissed his chest softly. Aaron put his arm around his boyfriend's bare back and watched him.

"Even the scars?" he wondered.

"Even the scars Aaron" he placed a soft kiss on one of the larger scars on his stomach.

Aaron smiled and took a deep breath. "About this morning-"

"Don't worry about it" Ed told him.

"No but I feel bad"

"You have no reason to feel bad, you got some things out in the open, your worries, your history, but you letting people in Aaron and loving him – me, won't hurt me, not unless" Ed began to smirk. "Next time when you fling plates and they do hit me I will be hurt but if we're talking on the scale of dying you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anyway, and I love you"

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes and Ed sensed something was wrong. "Go on..." he urged him gently.

Aaron opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Just...Jackson said that"

Ed nodded. "I know but as I so plainly put it last night I'm not Jackson and those things won't happen to me or you for that matter, we can look after each other Aaron, history isn't going to repeat itself"

Aaron smiled a little. "I feel like such an idiot, I did this morning and I do now"

Ed shook his head with a smile on his face. "You're way far from an idiot; do have something to tell you though"

Aaron nodded. "Go on"

"I'm gunna go back to France, leave you to be here for your mum but please Aaron once it's sorted come home, I know you love this place but you can't be here, you will learn to love France if you give it more of a chance"

"I will come home I promise, when are you leaving?"

Ed turned and looked at the clock. "Erm an hour" the realisation that he had to hurry up and get dressed dawned on him and he sat up.

"Okay, I'll get up too then, no point in me lying around here doing nothing"

"Course you can there's nothing you can do except be here"

_If only you knew _Aaron thought as he sat up and watched Ed get out of bed.

A while later Aaron walked into the backroom of the pub after seeing Ed off in a taxi. He sat down and put his head in his hands and wiped his eyes, he hated saying bye, not that it would be for long though hopefully. He composed himself and went to find his mum.

/

Cameron sat in his van which was parked up in the village and watched as Aaron left the pub, his eyes narrowed with anger at the young lad. Cameron had heard things, rumours seem to have started about him and he knew where they had started from – Aaron.

As Aaron passed the van on the way to the garage both he and Cameron locked glances on each other and it lasted until Aaron had passed the driver side window. He rounded a corner and walked along the forecourt of the garage. Cain looked up from underneath a bonnet. "Didn't think you'd be working" Aaron told him.

"Yeah well, someone has to keep the business going"

Aaron nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I-" Cain started. "Don't go mad alright but I kinda told Debbie what you've been saying about Cameron"

Aaron shook his head. "What you do that for!" he snapped.

"Because you seem so damn sure Aaron!"

"I' am!" Aaron shot back. "He's been acting weird when I've talked to him, said things that made me think"

"But you haven't actually said it though have ya?" Cain asked.

"I was about to last night but you stopped me!"

"Go on then, say it"

Aaron looked around, chewed on his lip then blurted it out. "I think Cameron killed Carl"

Cain didn't reply just simply nodded.

"What's Debbie said?"

"She didn't believe me at first, just thought you were trying to get your mum off"

"Well I would but I don't need too, he did it and he's going to admit it"

"Admit what?" Cameron asked from a few metres behind Aaron.

Aaron quickly turned. "None of your business"

"Well I'm sure I heard my name being mentioned"

"This isn't the time or place" Aaron reasoned.

"You heard him" Cain jumped in. "Get off my property, Debbie doesn't need the hassle right now that is the only thing stopping me from beating you to a pulp" he glared angrily at him and spoke through gritted teeth.

Cameron gave a glance back at Aaron before turning to walk away. Once he was out of sight Aaron growled in frustration. "He knows doesn't he?"

Cain nodded. "Debbie asked him outright...he said no and that you're just causing trouble"

Aaron scoffed. "I'll do more than cause trouble"

"Think about it Aaron, what evidence do you have?"

"Nothing yet"

"Well if you can prove it then I'm behind you"

"Yeah? But what about my mum?"

Cain sighed and shrugged. "It's complicated Aaron"

"No it's not Cain, she's your sister, yeah she fucked up big time but you can't let that ruin everything"

Aaron watched as Cain slightly nodded, was he acknowledging what he was saying? "Anyway can I borrow a car?"

Cain frowned. "Why?"

"Just wanna get away for a bit, he's in my face all the time, I'm not going far just up the hills"

Cain rolled his eyes and walked into the garage and returned seconds later, throwing a set of keys at him, Aaron caught them and walked over to the car. "Cheers"

"And be careful, you get caught, that's you done"

"For god sake stop worrying" he smirked as he opened the car door and got inside.

As the car drove up the village and eventually out, Cameron started his van and followed him, keeping a safe distance at first.

/

The car was parked on a lay by on one of the many country roads, these roads were high up, from looking at them, and from what he heard Moira talk about before these could have been the roads John and Moira had their accident. As he sat on the stone wall, his legs dangling over the high drop to the field below, he wasn't quite sure if they were. Seconds later he heard the sound of a vehicle and he turned to look and started to chuckle to himself.

Cameron stopped his van behind the car Aaron had used and got out of the van and started walking over to him, his hands in his pockets. Aaron put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and then took it out as he got off the wall and stood waiting for Cameron.

"What's this then?" Aaron asked.

Cameron sniffed and looked around at the surroundings of the countryside, he shrugged. "That time and place you were on about"

"Alright then so should we hit first then talk?"

"I just wanna know what the hell you think you're playing at?"

Aaron shrugged and shook his head. "No idea what you're on about"

"Don't play dumb Aaron, Debbie asked me, did I kill Carl" he began to laugh. "I'd love to know where you got your reasons for this assumption"

"Alright let's go through this shall we, one you had motive"

"So did your mum"

"Yeah, she hit him out of self defence and he was still alive then, yeah he could have died later on but I think you went and finished him"

"And that's it?" Cameron asked, his tone cocky.

"You aren't the same man you were when you first came to the village"

"Are you surprised?"

Aaron shrugged. "No, but your change, Carl blackmailing you, well it made you do something terrible didn't it?"

Cameron shook his head adamantly. "Your mum killed him"

"So standing where Carl's body was, is normal is it?"

Cameron frowned. "I was saying bye, after everything he did to us I was so glad he was dead"

Aaron frowned, analyzing everything Cameron was saying.

"Your mum killed him Aaron, not me"

"No, I know you saw her the night he was killed! She told me. You saw an opportunity and you fucking took it! Took the chance to go and see what she'd done and when you realised he was alive you hit him over the head, a hard blow to the head which did kill him, I've never been a fan of Carl but what you did was sick"

Cameron stood shaking his head. "Shut up, shut...it" he began quietly but his last word was loud and angry.

"Why?" Aaron eyed him. "Hit a nerve have I?" Unexpectedly Aaron was punched in the face and he fell back against the stone wall. He began to chuckle as he wiped the blood away from his nose. "Definitely hit a nerve" he concluded.

"You think you're funny, the only one here a murderer is you!" Cameron grabbed him by his collar and lay him on the stone wall and dangled the upper half of his body off the edge.

The predicament of the situation he was in hit him hard, he felt like he couldn't breathe as he turned his head and saw the drop. "That was low Cameron, I didn't murder Jackson I helped him"

Cameron began to laugh. "Helped him? Yeah, well...if that's what you prefer to think"

Anger washed over him and Aaron grabbed at Cameron's neck, squeezing hard. "It's a fact!" Aaron yelled as he found the strength to pull himself up and off the stone wall once again. Once on his feet and with all his force he pushed Cameron away. "Sarah loves you Cameron..." he told him quietly. "Debbie loved you...my mum...you've hurt them all enough..."

Cameron charged back at Aaron. "Leave them out of this!"

"Just tell the truth, you coward!"

"IT WAS ME!" Cameron shouted in his face.

Aaron stopped still, and he started to smile. Cameron frowned, his stance was shifty. "W-W-Why you smiling?"

Aaron looked down at his jacket and reached down into the inside pocket once more and pulled his phone out revealing a voice recording screen which was still active. Cameron's eyes widened and he stepped back. "It was a trick" Aaron nodded. "Now you either tell the police before my mum's trial or I hand it in to my mum's solicitor"

"You'll be arrested, you're on tape too"

Aaron shook his head and stopped the recording. "I'll be long gone before they even listen to it, you've got till then" Aaron gave a disgusted look and stepped away back to the car.

"Why did you do that? Why not drive there now and hand it in?"

Aaron stopped and turned to him. "To give you a chance to show me that you're not a coward and because my mum doesn't deserve this, she couldn't have hit Carl hard enough to kill him" he shook his head while talking. "Not a chance...like I said, you've got till then" Aaron got back in the car and drove away.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Just Gunna Stand There And Watch Me Burn

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"JUST GUNNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN?"

* * *

Aaron stood in the shower with his eyes closed allowing the water to flow freely over his naked body. He let out a sigh. Where did it all go wrong? He knew the answer to that, it wasn't hard. His mum's affair with Cameron had started this.

He now had the evidence to spare his mum going to court, he wanted to tell her so badly but something inside stopped him, he just couldn't do that to her, not yet, he had to wait and see what hand Cameron decided to play next, the ball was in his court now, the waiting game was in full swing. Aaron opened his eyes and reached for the shower gel, time to start the day.

Chas was sat in her bedroom at her dressing table. She was dressed in a black suit, her hair and make-up was done. She let out a sigh and looked at herself, she knew she should have told him but it was too late for that now it the day of the trial. Her emotions overwhelmed her as she thought of the prospect of prison and tears fell from her eyes and she put her head in her hands, sobbing out of complete fear, it was self defence, she never intended to kill Carl, how the hell did this happen?

Aaron left the bathroom several minutes later and his mum left her bedroom at the same time. Aaron frowned at her appearance. "Mum?" he asked.

"Oh err, hiya love" she forced a small smile.

"You've been crying"

Chas smile widened. "Nothing to worry about"

"Why are you wearing that?"

Chas looked down at the suit she was wearing and fiddled with the bottom of the jacket. "I-I was going to tell you-"

"Mum?" Aaron asked more urgently now as his eyes glistened with impending tears.

"It's today, the trial...I've had the letter a while, seems they're working quickly" she told him. "You don't have to worry"

Aaron scowled. "Are you actually being serious? Don't worry! Mum...you should have told me"

"Why!" she raised her voice.

"B-because" he trailed off and sighed as he raised his hand to his forehead and pinched either side.

"You're not telling me something" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I just-I just don't think you killed Carl"

"Well it's tough because I obviously did Aaron, I hit him with a brick and he died" all the while Aaron was shaking his head at his mum's words.

"If I go to prison tomorrow, I go, if I'm innocent then I'm innocent, I'm coming back here, packing some things and leaving this place"

"Where?"

"I don't know but I've been thinking and I do love him"

"Oh don't...mum, please..."

"Aaron...son...that's the plan"

Aaron shook his head. "You have no idea..." he told her and stormed off down the stairs then the back door of the pub slammed shut.

Chas frowned. What the hell did that mean?

/

Aaron watched his mum go off in the car to court, he wandered miserably knowing he couldn't go anywhere near the place just so he could support her. He ended up at the swings and he sat down on one and started swinging back and forth gently by rocking on his heel.

"You think you've won don't ya?" a familiar voice spoke behind him.

Aaron turned to see Cameron; he turned back and shook his head. "Right now? Nah she's gone to court to be judged over something you did so if I were you I'd get the hell away from me"

Cameron leaned down behind him "Or what?" he asked in his ear.

Aaron closed his eyes for a split second. "Did you ever love her or was it because you were bored because Debbie was having Andy's baby?"

Cameron frowned. "I do love her"

"Then why are you putting her through this?"

"Like you said, I'm a coward"

Aaron scoffed. "You're more than that"

"And that makes you what exactly Aaron, taking blame for a fire then living a life on the run, and while you're here, in secret?"

"I did what I did out of friendship, because Adam didn't deserve what he would have gotten from the authorities, and I'm here for my mum, I'm a better person than you'll ever be"

Cameron laughed. "A better person? Then why are you staring up at that house?"

Aaron's jaw clenched and he turned his head slightly in the direction of Cameron. "I'm remembering good times"

"You? You and Jackson had good times? Comes as a surprise"

Aaron got to his feet, baring his teeth angrily. "You have no idea about me and Jackson, what we went through!" he spat angrily.

"Don't need too, the facts say it all"

"Oh do one Cameron"

"Oh I' am" Cameron told him with a smile as he started to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron shouted after him but got no response. "Where the fuck are you going?!" Aaron screamed, after seconds of wondering what to do next Aaron bolted from the park, up the road and round the corner to the garage. "CAIN!" he yelled as he ran up the forecourt.

Cain lifted his head from under a bonnet; his confused expression said it all. "What? What's the matter?"

"It's Cameron..." he told him breathlessly as he rummaged for his phone in his pocket, he stopped in front of Cain and fiddled with his phone trying to bring up the recording but he was rushing. "For god sake!" he raged.

"Right, right calm dow-"

"I've got it...here listen" he insisted as he pushed the phone into Cain's hands.

"Aaron? What the hell?"

"Just listen!"

It didn't take long until Cameron's confession was aired to his uncle, Aaron watched his reaction. "I've said it loads and I'll keep saying it until you help me, she's your sister what she did was wrong but she doesn't deserve this Cain, please help me, I told him that I'd hand it in if he didn't confess before the trial, but the trials today I wouldn't have known if I didn't see her all dressed up this morning, please..." he was begging.

Cain sighed and turned back and walked into the garage, leaving Aaron reeling. Cain emerged seconds later holding a set of car keys. "Do we need these?"

"Uh yeah, yeah" Aaron nodded. "He said he was going, but he meant _going_"

"Alright, let's go"

"Where?" Aaron asked as he followed Cain to the car.

"I don't know" Cain snapped as he got into the car.

As Cain drove away from the garage both he and Aaron saw Cameron's van at the top of the village about to leave, Cain put his foot down and raced after him. "So what's the plan if we catch up to him then?" Cain asked.

"I'm gunna make him turn himself in"

"Oh and how are you gunna do that?"

"I dunno yet just catch up to him and let me do the rest"

"Nah he's gunna get what's coming to him"

"Cain! No! Let me deal with him!"

Cain sighed and shook his head as he sped along the road following the van.

Cameron looked through the mirror, he recognised the car up behind him, he sighed and slowed the van down and moved off into a lay-by, déjà-vu.

Cain did the same and stopped behind the van. "No matter what he does, just stay here I can handle him" Aaron told him.

"I'm not just going to let him do whateve-"

"Yes you will Cain!"

Cain sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright"

Aaron unbuckled his belt and got out the car and walked over to Cameron. "Think you're funny do ya?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Aaron walked further away obscuring Cain's view, something that frustrated him, but for now he'd stay out of it.

Aaron smirked. "You're scared"

Cameron shook his head then launched his fist towards Aaron sending a splatter of blood onto the van; Aaron fell into the side of the van and pushed himself up then he spun himself round and punched him back with equally as much force. "Running away eh? I can't let you do that!" he punched again. "My mum's up in court right now and she hasn't even done anything!"

"She still hit him!" Cameron shouted back as Aaron grabbed him by the collar.

"But she didn't kill him!" Aaron spun Cameron around and slammed him into the sloping bonnet. Cameron reacted quickly though and kicked Aaron away and he landed on his back. A loud painful groan escaped Aaron and he pushed himself up onto his elbows but he was knocked back by a kick in the face resulting in blood being spread all over Aaron's face, he was in a bad way but he wasn't giving in.

"You're pushing me!" Cameron raged.

"GOOD!" Aaron screamed back. "You have to end this now Cameron!" Cameron then kicked him in the stomach and Aaron grunted at the impact. "She still loves you god knows why! But she does!" he spluttered.

Cameron frowned and stopped as he looked down at him. "But she said she didn't, that she didn't want me, didn't wanna go away with me..."

"I'm not lying" Aaron told him honestly.

A disgusted expression coiled Cameron's features and he pounded Aaron with punches and kicks, one final punch rendered him unconscious, bleeding from several places on his face.

When Cameron's van was pulling away Cain was left in a panic at the sight before him, he got out of the car quickly. "For god sake Aaron!" he growled as he ran over to him, he fell to his knees and saw the state of him. "Jesus kid..." he said breathlessly as he shook him. He leaned down to check he was still breathing – he was that was a relief. "You need to wake up!"

He wasn't.

Cain quickly pulled him into his arms and rushed back to the car.

/

Cain burst into the vet surgery with an unconscious Aaron in his arms, there was no way he would risk taking him to hospital. Paddy would know what to do.

Rhona turned around quickly, startled by the harsh entry "Oh my god" she breathed as she rushed over. "What the hell happened?"

"J-Just get Paddy" Cain pleaded; he was on the verge of crying. He should have got out of the bloody car!

"Paddy!" Rhona yelled as she ran through to the house.

"W-What's up?" he asked as he walked through from the kitchen.

"it's Aaron"

Paddy frowned. "Eh? Oh my god..." he rushed to him. "Cain he needs a hospital this is a vet surgery!"

"Yes i know that Paddy!" Cain snapped. "But you know why I haven't taken him there, this is the first place I can think of, can you help him?"

Paddy nodded. "Uh, yeah, yeah I think so, take him into the living room get him comfy"

Cain nodded and rushed through to the living room and carefully laid him down. "How did this happen?" Paddy followed.

"Cameron"

"What why?"

"I can't say right now, just trust me and help him"

"Chas needs to know" Rhona told them. Cain just looked at her. "I'm not sure if she's back yet"

"From where?"

"Court" Cain answered.

"Well go and find out" Paddy told him.

/

Cain walked down the village and watched as Chas got out of a taxi, he took a deep breath. He hated her for what she had done to Debbie but for now, for Aaron's sake he had to put that to one side, for now. He approached her slowly. "Chas"

Chas turned and frowned. "Thought you weren't talking to me"

Cain shook his head and shrugged. "I- This is hard for all of us you know that, I hate you for sleeping with Cameron behind Debbie's back, I can't forgive you for that, I dare say I ever will but right now I have to ignore that because Aaron's hurt"

"What?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "How hurt?"

"Well it's not just a scrape on the knee" he sighed.

"Oh god what the hell's he been doing? Has this got something to do with Cameron?" she demanded as she followed Cain up to Smithy cottage.

"Yeah" he breathed. "It has"

"Why?"

"He hates him that's why"

Chas burst through the doors of Smithy and heard Aaron's voice straight away.

"Stop fussing Paddy I'm fine!" he complained as he shoved him away.

"No you are not!" Paddy argued. "You've been beaten to a pulp, you're lucky you've come around!"

Aaron sighed. "Where's Cameron?"

"How the hell should I know?" Paddy chuckled. "Just stay lying down alright"

Aaron nodded, his head was spinning and the pulsating throbbing pain wasn't helping. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt someone sit beside him on the sofa. "Oh mum please don't have a go"

Chas pouted and shook her head. "I won't but I need you to listen...can you all give us a minute please?"

Paddy, Rhona and Cain left the room giving them privacy.

Chas smiled down at her son as the tears fell. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry" she took hold of his hand and blew out a breath. "I could be sent to prison for a long time Aaron and I-I need to know you're going to be alright"

"Mum that's not going to happen"

"We don't know that, no one knows, not until tomorrow when the verdict is called" Chas began to cry. "After tomorrow whatever happens you have to go back to France and give you and Ed a go"

Aaron sighed.

"Aaron please I want you to be happy I need to know that you will be it'll keep me going" she smiled through the tears. "You're my son and I love you, I always have whatever you might have thought or felt, I have and that will never go away, no matter what I've done to end up here I always have"

Aaron let out a sob. All his attempts seemed to have failed, there was no hope left for Cameron to do the right thing, not now. "I love you too"

"Promise me?" she asked as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes. "Okay, I promise"

/

As the day gave way to the night Aaron decided to stay in Smithy under advisement from Paddy, Rhona and Chas, Chas was in the kitchen with Rhona when Paddy walked into the living room and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Aaron as he approached, he watched Aaron begin to move. "No, don't move Aaron it's alright" Aaron nodded and Paddy perched himself on the very edge of the sofa.

"Paddy I'm sorry, the other day I-"

"Don't worry about it"

"No I shouldn't have gone off like that, I haven't even been here who was I to think I had a right to do that?"

"You had every right Aaron, you're still my son, you're still my family, I expect it from you as much as you expect to hear it from me when you're in the wrong and the truth is everything you said was true, I'm going to fix this with Marlon, I don't care what it takes, I'll do it" he nodded.

"Good" Aaron smiled. "Then I can be man enough to make it work with Ed" he stated

"What do you mean?" Paddy asked with a frown, he didn't know anything about any troubles between the boys.

"Oh, long story" he smirked. "I'm gunna sort that too" At that moment the women walked in armed with glasses of wine and drinks. "So possibly my last night of freedom, let's just spend it together" Chas smiled but it faltered slightly. She was distraught at the thought of being locked away for years and not being a real part in anyone's lives

"Looking after me you mean?" Aaron asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well you know what?" Chas said as she walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Wouldn't have it any other way" she gave him a smile and sat down.

/

Cameron stood outside Hotten police station, looking around nervously. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he pulled out his phone and typed a text and sent it quickly. He took a deep breath then walked up to the entrance and pushed open the door. He stood at the reception desk. "Can I help you?" an officer asked.

Cameron nodded. "Y- Uh yeah" he stuttered. "I need to see someone in charge of the case of the murder of Carl King"

"Can I ask why you need to speak to him?"

"Because" Cameron sighed "Because it was me" he cleared his throat. "I killed Carl King"

* * *

TBC...


	9. It's All Over

EMMERDALE 40 - AARON LIVESY–

– I'M DOING THIS! –

"IT'S ALL OVER"

* * *

Chas woke up on the sofa in Smithy Aaron was asleep on the other; she sat up and then gasped quietly, how could so many bruises form overnight? He looked a complete mess. She turned when she heard someone walk in; she smiled at Paddy as he set down a mug of tea. She reached over and picked it up and held it in her hands.

"How you feeling?" Paddy asked quietly, mindful that Aaron was still sleeping.

"Oh you know" she shrugged. "Today's the day; will you keep in touch with him? I know you do but I'm just asking so that I know"

Paddy smiled. "Of course I will but you're not going anywhere"

"Don't say that Paddy, I'm prepared for the worst, it's the only way to do it"

"He's not prepared though"

"I know but there's nothing I can do about that Paddy...He's not a kid anymore"

"No but he still needs his mum"

"I know but he'll have to do without for a while" she said as she raised the mug to her lips and took a sip. She swallowed the hot liquid. "I've put a letter by the TV for him; I'm gunna make a sharp exit"

Paddy's eyes widened. "Chas no..."

"I can't do it Paddy" she snapped quietly. "I can't say goodbye I'm not strong enough to cope with that, not now" she placed her mug down and hugged him. "Look after him, look after yourself, Rhona and Leo"

Paddy frowned, this was all happening too fast, and he hugged her tight. "Course I will, and if you do go to prison look after yourself Chas and keep in touch, visiting orders...you know I can't believe were talking like this" he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's alright Paddy" she smiled as she got to her feet and walked over to Aaron and placed a kiss on his bruised forehead. "I love you so much" she whispered, then gave one final smile to Paddy and opened the door carefully and left as quietly as possible, leaving Paddy in a daze.

/

Chas walked down the village with her arms folded across her chest but she stopped when she caught sight of Debbie sat on the tables outside the pub, she thought it was weird, the pub wasn't open for another few hours and the village was deserted except the two of them.

"So, today's the day then?" Debbie asked as Chas began to turn to go around the back of the pub. She stopped, closed her eyes for a second and sighed before she turned back and walked over to her slowly.

Chas nodded. "Yeah"

"Dad told me"

"Ah right..."

"I hope you get what you deserve"

Chas nodded as she focussed on the pavement. "I know" she replied quietly.

"Is that it?" Debbie asked.

Chas looked at her again. "I never ever meant to hurt you Debbie"

"But you did"

"I know, it was just one of those things that happen"

Debbie shook her head as she bit her lip. "Do you love him? And don't lie because he's already told me"

"Well then why ask?"

"I just wanted to hear it from you"

"Yeah I love him but I shouldn't"

"Yeah well" Debbie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just wanted to see you before you left"

Chas frowned.

"Don't be getting any ideas; I just wanted to make sure I still hated you as much as I thought"

"And?"

"I do" she got down from the table and started walking away.

Chas sadly watched her go then walked back slowly to the back door of the pub and let herself in.

Diane quickly rushed to the noise and saw Chas. "Oh thank god where have you been?"

"I've been at Paddy's all night, Aaron got into a fight and he's in a bad way"

"Why what happened? Is he ok?"

"He wouldn't tell me but he'll be fine" she smiled as she walked through into the lounge and saw her suit hanging up.

"I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought I'd get it ready for you" Diane explained as she stood behind Chas.

"Thanks Diane, I appreciate it" she smiled widely at her. "I'll go and get ready" as she left the room she grabbed her suit and headed off upstairs.

/

"Paddy!" Aaron yelled. "Don't fob me off where is she?" he demanded loudly.

"Shh you'll wake Leo"

"Tough" Aaron snapped.

"Brilliant god father attitude that" Paddy told him as he glared at him disapprovingly.

Aaron sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he spoke more calmly. "Where is she?"

"She left a while back Aaron, I don't know if she's left yet"

"Well I've gotta find out"

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't move, you haven't been to hospital or anything"

Aaron shrugged. "So you helped me"

Paddy chuckled. "I'm honoured that you think so highly of my skills but you aren't a pet, I have little expertise with people Aaron"

Aaron sighed and got up.

"You aren't listening to me are you?"

"When do I ever listen when I've got something in my head?"

"Hmm, true point, go if you must but be careful and come back here"

The door closed and Paddy rolled his eyes.

/

"I was wondering when I'd see you, bloody hell Aaron I doubt you'll have fought back much looking at the state of you" Diane told him

Aaron frowned, he wasn't really concentrating he was looking around for his mum. "What?"

"This fight your mum said you had"

"Oh, that, it's nothing I'm fine"

"Aaron, you're not listening are you?"

"What? Where is she?"

"She's gone love"

Aaron sighed and leaned against the wall. "Just like that?"

"Seems it yeah, she finalised things here with the business, if she gets found guilty she's giving her half to you"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I can hardly run it from France now can I?"

"We can work out something I'm sure" she smiled faintly. "I'm sorry you're going through this"

"Don't be sorry for me Diane" he shook his head. "I'll see you later" he turned and left the pub again.

/

Aaron was sat on the steps at the pavilion as tears ran down his face, crying silently. After all of the years of wishing his mother would leave him alone, to stay out of his life, he sobbed at the realisation that maybe it could happen but the difference was, now he didn't want that, he needed her and the nagging, fussing and her overbearing nature didn't matter, she was his mum and he loved her. She'd been gone too long now, he sighed closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Chas sighed as she watched her son as she walked along the grass to him. "You knew didn't you?"

Aaron looked up startled by her. He got to his feet and walked to her. "Mum? You got off?"

"There was no verdict" she began to explain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aaron sighed. "Because I knew you wouldn't believe me if I did, you said you loved him and i-" he sighed once more. "I needed to be sure I was right"

"Well you were, he handed himself in at the police station late last night, they called my solicitor early this morning, when I got to the court she was there to meet me and explained that I've been let off"

"How are you feeling?"

"Truth?" she asked as they both sat down on the steps. "Like I killed him anyway"

"Mum you didn't, he did"

"Why did he do that Aaron? Why? He said he loved me"

"He's a coward mum"

"How did you manage to do all this?"

"I got his confession recorded, something wasn't right with him, the things he said, the way he acted" Aaron shrugged. "You weren't capable of killing Carl, you just did it to get him away from you, I should have told you but I don't regret any of it"

"You're bruised really badly, you're face has swollen something rotten, do you not regret that?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I was doing it for you, all of it was for you, you've stood by me through everything and I had too, I wanted to do this for you, it was my turn to be there for you and through all of this I was. I'm sorry it was Cameron mum..."

Chas drew in a deep breath and placed her arm around him. "Ahh I love you Aaron, words can't ex-"

"Shh, I know" he smiled. He locked his eyes on hers. "What you gunna do now?"

"I think I'm going to get away from here like I said" she told him as she nodded, confirming to herself her own thoughts.

"Where?"

Chas grinned. "With you if you'll let me?"

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah" Chas beamed happily.

"But what abou-"

"Aaron, there's nothing for me here anymore, no matter how hard I try I will be seen as the auntie who slept with her nieces fiancé, or the sister who betrayed her brothers daughter" she sighed and shook her head. "They won't forgive me. You though, four years ago I wouldn't have imagined you doing anything for me but now what you have done these past few weeks I'm so grateful, even though I hadn't a clue but then again you've never really been talkative have ya?"

Aaron smirked. "You're coming to France with me?"

"Yeah, yeah I' am"

"When?"

"As soon as possible please" he chuckled and she took her son's hand and helped him up and they walked off along the green. "There's one thing I need to do first though"

"Oh I'm not gunna like this am I?"

"No, I'm going to see Cameron, I need to see him, it'll be the last time I ever do"

Aaron nodded, in a way he understood. "Alright, do you want me to come with you?"

"No love" she smiled. "You can do my packing" she giggled and Aaron scowled. "Funny you aren't ya?"

"Well I'm a free woman apparently"

"You are" he smiled back at her as they slowly wandered back into the village.

/

Chas was searched and waited in line with several other prison visitors. She watched the prisoners file in to the room ahead and sit at a table, Cameron was one of them. She raised an eyebrow; Aaron certainly held his own judging by the two dark purple rings around his eyes.

The bars slid aside to allow the guests entry and they all began to walk in. Chas walked with her hands clasped together and she stopped at the table where Cameron was sat and looked at him, an expression as neutral as hers could be as effective as an expression of any other kind. She eventually sat down in the chair opposite him, the gap between the chairs and the table gave ample distance. "Why did you come here?" Cameron asked.

"What? I didn't have the right is that it? Too ashamed are ya Cameron? You've put me through hell!"

"I-I-I-I know" he stuttered unable to look her in the eye. "Did you get my text?"

Chas scoffed; a now disgusted expression on her face. "Yeah, didn't get chance to see it until I left court this morning"

"And?"

Chas leaned over despite not getting anywhere near him. "I don't care if you're sorry Cameron, I don't care if you love me what you've done nearly ruined my life"

"Not what I've done, what we both did, we started seeing each other Chas, this all started from that point"

"Things could have been different! If we handled the situation with Carl better" she argued

"We should have left!"

"Too late arguing about it now Cameron!" she sighed and sat back.

Seconds passed without any words. "I thought I loved you Cameron but that quickly changed this morning when I was informed by my solicitor someone had admitted to killing him, and that person was you...it took some time to sink in because for all I knew there was no one else involved, just me and all along you've lied, wormed your way through police questioning..."

"I never meant to hurt you, he was goading me, pushing me...I-I flipped alright, I already had the brick in my hand and I just whacked him and he fell...I shut him up"

Tears fell from Chas' eyes as she was hearing Cameron's account. "H-He was alive when I left him, struggling yeah like someone would from a hit on the head, but not dead, he wasn't dead...and he wouldn't have been either, someone would have seen him and he'd have gotten help"

"But instead I went along and found him"

Chas nodded. "Do you know how pointless all of this seems? You killed him to keep him quiet but what did he go and do Cameron? WELL?" she raised her voice causing the rather withdrawn Cameron to jump and for the attention of the guards to be on her. "He did exactly what you fought so hard to prevent, he told Debbie anyway, you killed him for _nothing_" she hissed.

"Wha-What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm leaving Cameron"

He frowned. "Will you be back?"

Chas just shrugged. "I'm going with my son and if you so much as mention his name to the police..."

Cameron shook his head. "What's the point? He was only looking out for you"

"Yeah he was" Chas told him.

"Will you tell him I'm sorry, that I'm sorry for hurting him, m-my head's just been all over the place"

"I bet it has" Chas stood ready to leave. "I'll tell him"

"Where are you going?" Cameron looked up at her.

"I'm leaving Cameron, about time I think, for what it's worth, I did love you, I'd have done anything for you...but not anymore, now I hate you just remember that and if, _if _we ever meet again don't even speak to me"

Cameron clasped his hands together and lowered his head and he began to sob.

"How the mighty have fallen" she stated. "Goodbye Cameron"

Upon leaving the prison out in the open air her guard fell and the tears escaped, an overwhelming cry left her and she saw Aaron standing up ahead he started to run to her and he took her into his arms and she fell into him, crying her heart out. "Shh" Aaron soothed as he ran his hand over her wavy black hair. "It's done now mum, it's over, everything will be alright"

Chas nodded and pulled away. "Ohh you must think I'm stupid" she said as she wiped her black mascara tears away.

Aaron shook his head. "You're not. Listen everything's ready to go if you are?"

Chas nodded. "Yeah I'm ready"

/

Back in the village Chas' bags were packed and out on the footpath outside the pub along with Aaron's bag as they stood waiting for their taxi with Diane. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chas smiled. "Yes I'm sure"

"Oh love I'm going to miss you"

Chas walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thankyou for everything" she pulled away with tears in her eyes; Diane was on the verge too. "You call me anytime you want, just stay in touch please"

Chas nodded. "I will, go on you go in...Pubs don't run themselves" she told her as she wiped her eyes.

"Bye love"

"Bye Diane" Chas watched her go then walked up to her son. "You saw Adam?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah he's gunna come out to France in a few weeks, so no goodbyes this time" he told her with a smile.

"You sure you'll have the room?"

"Yes" he smirked. "Ed's a rugby player mum and I'm a highly skilled mechanic and we get paid big so we have a big place" he told her sarcastically.

"...Jackson?"

Aaron smiled and turned to his mum and nodded. "Done"

"Good" she smiled back. "What about Paddy?"

"He's on his way, oh speak of the devil" Aaron grinned as he saw Paddy making his way down the village.

"Thought I was gunna miss you there for a sec" Paddy told them.

"Nah, taxi's a bit late" Aaron told him.

"Right well I'll get this over with quickly, you know what I'm like with goodbyes" all of them laughed then Paddy pulled Aaron into a hug. "You behave yourself do you hear? Look after your mum, but most importantly yourself"

Aaron smiled. "I will, and you too Paddy"

Paddy nodded and let go. "Proud of ya" he told him and stepped over to Chas who was crying.

"Oh I'm a wreck today" she chuckled. "Paddy I just wanted to say something. Carl"

"Chas it's alright"

"No listen to me, I'm sorry, so so sorry for hurting you, the affair with Carl wasn't my proudest moment and I still feel bad for hurting you, but I also want to thank you for bringing up this man, this fine man" she dropped her head into her hands. "And for being there for me too" she looked back up at him.

"I think it's safe to say that neither of us have any idea where we'd be now if it weren't for you Paddy" Aaron added.

Paddy smiled at him then looked back at Chas.

"I often wonder what life would have been like just the three of us but I think the way things turned out was for the best" she told him.

"Me too"

"You will always have a special place in my heart Paddy, always, and I'm going to miss you so much"

"Take care of yourself Chas"

"You too"

Paddy turned and walked away with tears in his eyes, he couldn't look back.

"Oh no..." Aaron sighed as he watched Cain and Charity walking towards them.

"This is all I need"

"So you're going then?" Cain asked.

Chas nodded. "Yeah looks like"

Cain bit his lip. "You're my sister Chas" he let out a deep breath. "I don't like you for what you've done to Debbie, but this whole Carl mess, I judged you"

"We all did" Charity added.

"I wouldn't worry about it"

Aaron looked up the village and saw a taxi pulling in. "It's here mum"

"Well that's us..." Chas reached down for her bag, she'd never felt so awkward in her life. As she grabbed her bag Cain held her arm and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Chas, I really am"

Chas stood properly and hugged him without thinking about it but it was reciprocated slowly, when he hugged back tightly she eased into him. "I'll miss you" she said and quickly pulled away.

"Me too" he replied, his mind filled with regret.

"A-Are you ever coming back?" Charity asked.

Aaron and Chas exchanged looks then Chas turned to them both.

"No we're never coming back here" Aaron answered.

Charity immediately became emotional and pulled her into a hug "Take care yeah? And d-don't worry about Debbie, she'll come around"

"I doubt it"

"She just needs time babe that's all"

Chas nodded. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you all through"

"We're family Chas, we might have realised it a bit late but that's what you are, what you always will be" Cain told her and Charity nodded, agreeing with him.

Chas smiled and walked to the boot of the taxi and started putting her belongings in as Cain and Aaron said their goodbyes. "You're not hugging me this time mind" Cain warned

Aaron laughed. "Nah, I won't. But thankyou I couldn't have done it without your help"

"Like I said, family. You're a good lad Aaron"

Aaron smiled. "See ya Cain, Charity"

"Make sure you get rested kid, get that handsome face back in order" she told him.

Aaron chuckled. "See ya" he repeated as he got into the taxi with his mum.

Chas wound her window down. "My solicitor will be in touch in a few days, I'm giving my half of the pub to Sarah for when she's old enough, until then it's shared between you two and Debbie...I-I figured it's the least I could do...look after them Cain" she smiled and with teary eyes she wound her window up, leaving Charity and Cain stunned by what she had just said.

"Airport please mate" Aaron told the driver and slowly but surely the taxi drove round Emmerdale and then left it, leaving that life behind and heading onto a new one, but in Aaron's case his current life.

* * *

The End


End file.
